<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cairn Lake by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342329">Cairn Lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cairn Lake, Cock Warming, Cuddling, Established lovers, F/M, M/M, Other, Smut, cuddling for warmth, dirty talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend a little while sliding about on the lake, pretending you're ice skating, letting your inner child come out. But the ice cracks and you fall in. Thankfully, Flaco's there to drag you out and warm you up in a way you weren't expecting. </p><p>Gender-neutral reader :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flaco Hernández/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cairn Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon on Tumblr sent me a smutty message about what they want Flaco to do to them, so I obvs had to write this cause I'm a S L U T for that big man. </p><p> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS</p><p>please feed me with kudos xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a lake that's been frozen for god knows how many years, Cairn Lake seems to break easily. You always ride your horse around the lake, not wanting to risk them slipping and hurting themselves, but the temptation to slide about on the lake for a bit of fun before going into the cabin to see Flaco was far too high. </p><p>And that's exactly what you did. You enjoyed your few minutes of sliding about on the lake, pretending you were ice skating. But all good things must come to an end; the ice broke beneath you and your lower half was engulfed in the freezing cold water, making you scream out of shock. </p><p>Flaco was quick to storm out of his cabin, expecting you to see you being mauled by a bear, but instead saw you scrambling out of the frozen water like a fish that was trying to walk on land. </p><p>He tried his hardest not to laugh, sliding over and pulling the rest of your body out of the water. "Cabrón," Flaco muttered under his breath, pulling you to your feet and dragging you inside to warm you up against the fire. </p><p> </p><p>There had always been some form of... sexual tension between you and the much larger man. He'd had enough one day and urged you to sit on his lap so he could hold your chin, forcing you to look at him whilst he told you about all the things he'd thought about doing to you.<br/>
You were redder than a salmon after he'd finished, grinning at your flustered face, telling you to "be ready" the next time you saw him. You were quick to return after he sent you out on your mission, spending a few days in Big Valley then letting your lust push you back up the mountain so Flaco could finally bend you over his table and have you. </p><p>This was a few months ago, and your visits had gone from being a few minutes short to spending a few days with him every time. </p><p> </p><p>"Strip." Flaco barked a simple order as he shut the door behind him. </p><p>"Flaco, now's not the time," you tell him as your teeth clatter together.</p><p>"You want your clothes to freeze to your body, hm?" He bluntly asks. Flaco does care, he's just not always the softest with showing it. Flaco picks up the blanket on his bed, holding it open and waiting for you to undress so he can wrap it around you. </p><p>You do as you're told like the good little lapdog you are. As you undress, you leave your clothes on the table, Flaco telling you that he'll sort them whilst you warm up. He's quick to put the blanket around you, urging you to sit on the bed and try to warm up whilst he lays your clothes by the fire.</p><p>"What were you doing on the lake?" Flaco asks you as he sorts your clothes. </p><p>"Oh erm," you try and think of an excuse, not wanting to tell him that you were sliding about for fun. "I thought I saw something," you slowly reply. </p><p>Flaco looks over his shoulder, giving you a funny look. "You're an odd one," he tells you. All you can do is nod in response, bringing the blanket up against your shoulders as you continue to shiver. </p><p>Flaco finishes laying out your clothes. As he stands, he begins to take off his bandoliers, followed by his belt. You watch him, wondering what he's doing. "Sit forward, let me sit behind you," he says as he kneels onto the bed, placing his sombrero on one of the bedposts. He quickly ruffles his hair, trying to not make his hat hair as obvious.  </p><p>You shuffle forward, letting Flaco settle behind you, his legs on either side of you. He's quick to unbutton his fur coat, pulling you back against his chest, wrapping the fur around you. </p><p>Flaco's body heat instantly beings to warm you up, smothering you like a hot water bottle. His arms wrap around you, one hand gently pushing your head against his shoulder, urging you to get as comfortable as you can.<br/>
He places a kiss on your head, muttering about how stupid you can be sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>You're slowly getting there, slowly warming up, but you continue to let out the odd shiver, concerning the gunslinger even more. </p><p>"You still cold?" Flaco asks in a low, quiet tone. </p><p>"A little," you reply. At least you weren't as cold as you were earlier. </p><p>"Mhmm. I have an idea," Flaco says as he places a kiss on your neck. </p><p>"Eager today, aren't you?" you ask. </p><p>"No, I don't mean that. Just trust me, okay?" Flaco lightly pushes you forward so he can reach down and undo his pants, shuffling down the bed so he's half lying, half sitting. "I've heard about this before, just never been able to try it," he tells you as he pulls out his already hard cock, slowly pumping it a few times. "Come, sit on me," Flaco orders you, his fingers beckoning you forward. </p><p>Flaco's hard to resist, especially when he's asking you to slide down onto his cock, his coat still unbuttoned so his green undershirt is showing. His shirt is tighter than you imagined, outlining his pecs and stomach with his chest hair peeking out the top; a bear size figure.</p><p>You're obedient, shuffling backward and eventually, after sitting in such an awkward position, managing to slide down onto him. Despite the number of times you've slept together, he always feels big, stretching you open. Flaco lets out a grunt as he pulls you down by the hips, settling himself deep inside of you. </p><p>He holds you there, hand returning to your waist as he cuddles you, quickly wrapping his coat back around you, followed by the blanket. Flaco's breaths are hot against your skin, but not as hot as the urge you're getting to rut against him.<br/>
He seems to pick up on this, one hand coming down to slowly play with you, enjoying the way you tighten around him every time he hits the right spot. </p><p>"You nice and warm now, mi amor?" Flaco asks, his voice deeper than usual. He's clearly just as aroused as you are.</p><p>"Uh-huh," you softly moan. </p><p>"I like you like this, you know. Completely naked whilst I'm fully clothed. You might have to fall in the lake more often," Flaco jokes, coming down to kiss along your neck.</p><p>"I might push you in next time," you sigh, enjoying the gentleness of his kisses.</p><p>"I don't think you'll do a good job at warming me up," Flaco replies, his hand tightening around your waist as he slowly begins to buck up into you. He's never fucked you this slow before, it's almost torture, especially with the way he's fondling you. </p><p>You let out a soft moan. Your arousal seems to have warmed you up, all thanks to the gunslinger that's buried deep inside of you. He softly hums as he continues to kiss your neck, his hips refusing to pick up the pace. It's agony. </p><p>"Flaco," you sigh. </p><p>"What do you need, pequeño uno? Use your words." </p><p>"You," you simply sigh.</p><p>"You want Flaco to warm you up even more, huh?" he hums. </p><p>"Please." </p><p>"As you wish."</p><p> </p><p>Flaco's hands move to under your knees, holding them firmly, spreading your legs open and pulling them near your chest. He begins bucking hard into you, grunting and moaning with every thrust.<br/>
You'd never fucked like this before. Normally, Flaco enjoys eye contact. He loves to watch you fall apart with each thrust, followed by kissing along your collar bone as he praises you, talking dirty against your skin. Instead, he's grunting against your ear as your head rolls back to lie on top of him, praising you as he continues to buck upwards into you. </p><p>Flaco's hands are occupied with holding you in place, so you do the honors of reaching down to get yourself off, your walls tightening around Flaco's cock every time he hits that spot inside of you. </p><p>"I'm not going to last long, you know. I've been waiting to be inside of you for a while," Flaco tells you, his voice low and gruff.</p><p>"That's fine, mi querido," you tell him, your eyes falling shut.</p><p>"Mhmm. You're learning," Flaco chuckles, enjoying your spot-on pronunciation of Spanish words. </p><p>"I have a good teacher," you reply.</p><p>"A good teacher, a good lover. What more could you want?" Flaco asks, his cock still thrusting into you. </p><p>"I want you to finish deep inside of me, Flaco," you sigh. </p><p>Flaco lets out a moan, your command making his cock twitch. "How could I say no to that, hermosa?" </p><p>It doesn't take long for Flaco to finish deep inside of you, his hands moving from your legs onto your hips, pulling you down onto him so he can bury his cock as deep as it'll go. The way Flaco's cock throbs inside of you always makes you climax, your hand continuing to touch yourself as you milk your orgasm, walls tightening around Flaco. </p><p>He lets out a few deep breaths, the two of you slowly coming down from your high. Eventually, you roll off him, looking around for something to clean yourself off with. Flaco uses the corner of the blanket, too lazy to go and find a rag. You protest but eventually agree, letting Flaco clean you off.<br/>
He shuffles the blanket around so the messy corner is away from you. Flaco's quick to pull you down back into the bed after kicking off his boots and removing his coat, using it as an extra blanket. </p><p>"Sleep, amor. Your clothes should be dry when we wake," Flaco tells you, his eyes already shut. </p><p>You do as you're told, getting cozy against him and eventually falling asleep in the arms of your lover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>